Deidara y el yaoi
by RedDemon21
Summary: Deidara esta cabreado,Konan es una psiquiatra y Hidan esta disfrazado de enfermera?Que pasa cuando juntas a estos tres en un mismo espacio.Pasa y descubrelo XD


ACLARACIONES DE CAPITULO: Hola gente tanto tiempo jeje. Bueno eme aquí una historia algo crack y graciosa, digamos que es muy wtf?, pero que tenia en mente desde hace un tiempo jeje.

ADVERTENCIAS: Toda clase de advertencias XD.

Naruto no me pertenece, lamentablemente T º T, todo es obra de MK.

Sin más espero que les guste…

DEIDARA Y EL YAOI…

Despeinado, con unos cuantos pelos parados, una cara de histerismo al máximo y los ánimos colmados, así se encontraba ahora Deidara en un temblor solo en un rincón de aquel consultorio.

Ya no era la primera vez que esta escena se repetía, cada vez que se decidía a dar un paseo por ahí o tomar aire era lo mismo, volvía en estado desastroso, digno de un chiflado pordiosero.

Deidara llamo la "enfermera" pase por favor. Con miedo a encontrase con lo mismo que en la calle se levanto temeroso pero con paso decidido hacia el consultorio.

-Vamos, todo esta bien, aquí estas a salvo- le daba ánimos la "enfermera" desde la puerta del consultorio extendiéndole una mano como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

-Hi...Hidan? Por quer estas vestido así?- pregunto el rubio artista percatándose de que la "enfermera" en realidad era su compañero akatsuki con un ridículo disfraz.

-No preguntes-dijo cambiando radicalmente la voz chillona y dulce fingida por una más gruesa y habitual.

Con su mejor cara de Nani? Deidara aun temblando decidió no preguntar y entrar al consultorio ya tenia demasiados problemas como para agregar uno nuevo.

Fue en ese momento en que nuevamente el miedo se apodero de sus pensamientos y si lo había seguido hasta allí y ahora Hidan era una más de sus victimas y la próxima era el, no, no, no podía ser cierto tenia que salir de ahí rápido.

Estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos cuando una voz profunda y femenina lo saco de allí

-Deidara, como esta? Otra vez por aquí? Por favor pase y siéntese aquí.-dijo señalando un cómodo sillón reposero color rojo.

-Konan?- nuevamente el rubio artista recupero su cara de wtf?

-Que de algo hay que vivir, además Kakuzu es un tacaño y solo me paga casi $1 al año, no me alcanza ni para el esmalte de uñas, como esperan que una logre ser una perfecta Ninja asesina y llevarme a la cam…digo acompañar al líder de esa manera…

Konan seguía hablando como fuera de sí, el temblor de Deidara se acentuaba y comenzó lentamente a levantarse para salir corriendo de allí, cuando una mano lo tomo por el brazo y lo sentó de nuevo en el sillón.

-Bueno en que estábamos? A si y que la peluquería es demasiado cara. Pero bueno pasemos a ti err dime que paso y como te sientes?

Dijo esto último Konan de la manera más agradable posible. El temblor y la tensión nerviosa de Deidara parecieron disiparse un poco.

-Fue horrible eran cientos de ellas todos abalanzándose sobre mi e intentándome hacer cosas que no era para nada sanas ni santas. Además algunas llevaban carteles que decían viva el sasodei o casas como itadei forever o Madara es el seme perfecto de Deidara. Además quien demonios es ese tal Madara .

Konan solo asentía y anotaba todo lo que él decía en una pequeña libretita.

-Y dime como te sientes con respecto a eso?- pregunto la kunoichi con una gran sonrisa.

-Pues, bueno, enojado, confundido O.o

-Ha pensado alguna vez que lo que las chicas dicen podría ser viable?

-O.o, bueno a decir verdad no pero…

-Pero que? Te gusta Tobi o Sasori no te gustaría tener una historia con ellos?

-No claro que no de que hablas Konan a mi me gustan las mujeres además porque habría de gustarme el idiota maldito inepto de Tobi

-Aja ya veo pero no niegas sentir algo por Sasori.

-Ya dije que me gustan las mujeres por dios!-Deidara ya estaba saliéndose de sus

Cabales.

-Muy bien muy bien-aplaudía como demente Konan –has logrado sacar la ira que tenias dentro contenida- aun tenia esa escalofriante sonrisa plástica en la cara.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Deidara Konan se estaba comportando muy rara.

-Sabes creo que ya se cual es tu problema

-En serio me vas a ayudar a deshacerme de ellas para siempre- una enorme, ancha y demente sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Deidara.

-Emm no, no en realidad…sabes tu problema es un trastorno de personalidad mediante el cual no puedes admitir que amas a Sasori, te gusta Itachi y te encanta Madara.

-O.o

-Sip, así es, así que no me mires así -Sonreía Konan mientras se explicaba y lo señalaba con el dedo-Solo mírate Dei dei eres su uke perfecto con ese cabello rubio, largo, sedoso, esas estrechas caderitas, esas sonrosadas mejillas, esos ojitos color azul cielo, tu boquita tan apretada como en un suspiro y…

Mientras Konan seguía enumerando sus características ukiles, desde un ricon de la habitación nuestro rubio explosivo comenzaba a cabrearse más de la cuenta…

-QUE NO SOY GAY POR KAMI SAMA QUE ME GUSTAN LAS MUJERES DEJA DE DECIR TANTA COSA ESTUPIDA JUNTA ADEMÁS QUIEN ES ESE TAL MADARA QUE NOMBRAS A CADA RATO AAAAAAAAA!- el chico explosivo ya fuera de si se abalanzaba sobre la "psiquiatra" con una de sus bombas en la mano. La cara de konan era un poema, tranquila apacible como si no se preocupara por el estado de su muy cabreado paciente. De quien sabe donde sacó una jeringa con líquido espeso y blanquecino, lista para ser utilizada. Los pies de Deidara resbalaban contra el suelo intentando detener la velocidad y emprender la retirada. Pero la hazaña no le fue permitida…

-Hidaaaaaannnnn!-grito una tranquila konan y al instante lo tenia ahí agarrando por la espalda al ojiazul

-QUE LES PASA ESTAN LOCOS SUELTENME DEJENME EN PAZ!

-Calma Dei Dei solo será un piquetito, ay! mírate te ves tan adorable; si sigues así le diré a Madara que te estas comportando como un niño malo-

-QUIEN DEMONIOS ES ESE TAL MADA…

El líquido blanquecino comenzaba a bajar por la jeringa directo al organismo del pobre artista.

-argg sabes Konaan me shiento algo

-Si, si, es el efecto del calmante, chicas llévense a Deidara

-Shicazz? Que shicazz?

-ajjajaja son chicas que estaban en la puerta y que según ellas habías dejado plantadas en la plaza ajajaja supongo que quieren verte-

-nouuuu, noouuu. Hidan suéltame wuuuaaaa

-Adiós Dei Dei que tengas una linda y agradable tarde-Se despedía la peliazul con una enorme sonrisa.

-Aishhh el placer de haber ayudado a un paciente más- sonreía Konan muy convencida

-Señora presidenta

-Si dime

-Ya ponemos en marcha el plan Nº51

-Si, si, capturen a todos, pero a Pain sama lo dejan libre de ese me encargo yo mjmjmjmjmj.-esto último la chica origami lo dijo con cara maliciosa y sobandose las manos

-Si señora- repitió un grupo de chicas con camisetas de color rosa y enorme logotipo que decia I LOVE YAOI.

Los hombres de Akatsuki iban a tener una larga noche…

Reviews, tomatazos, insultos, premios, chocolates, todo se acepta XD


End file.
